1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shielded connector integrating a shielded shell electrically connected with a knitted conductor by way of a shield ring to a housing containing a terminal of a terminal-attached wire and a method of manufacturing such a shielded connector.
2. Background Art
As an example of a shielded connector and a method of manufacturing a shielded connector, as shown by FIG. 7, there is known a shielded connector 70 containing split pieces 71 split into four to a flame 73 so that an outline of a vertical section thereof orthogonal to a direction of fitting a shielded shell 72 can expand and contract by way of spring means, not illustrated, containing the split pieces 71 into a wire inserting portion 74 of the shielded shell 72, and covering a calking ring 76 onto the wire inserting portion 74 by way of a knitted conductor 75 to form by a press die (refer to, for example, Patent Reference 1).
[Patent Reference 1] JP-A-2003-257264 (FIG. 1)
However, according to the shielded connector 70 disclosed in Patent Reference 1 mentioned above, in order to manufacture the shielded shell 72, there is used a manufacturing apparatus of containing the split pieces 71 split into four to the flame 73 so that the outline of the vertical section orthogonal to the direction of fitting the shielded shell 72 can expand and contract by the spring means, and therefore, the apparatus is constituted by a complicated structure and is expensive, and therefore, not only the shielded shell is difficult to be manufactured simply but is disadvantageous in view of cost.
Further, a so-to-speak core of the split piece 71 or the like is divided, a pressure in calking is difficult to be concentrated, and therefore, a shape of a calked portion of a shielded shell becomes unstable and there is a concern that stable calking cannot be carried out.